


Smiles

by MsSweetSerialKiller



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/MsSweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d picture herself playing with his soft curls, his head laying on her chest listening to her heartbeat and in that moment she’d smile. Because that’s what people do when they’re in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

  
**Title:** Smiles  
 **Prompt:** Drowning For Ya.  
 **Pairing:** Allison + Isaac {Allisaac}

She’d take a sword through the gut for him in a heartbeat, like how he would take 7 watts of electricity for her. She’d take endless nights of nightmares of him slowly dying if it meant she could see him one more time. And every time she’d wake up, she’d look over to the right side of her bed and pretend he was still lying there. She’d picture herself playing with his soft curls, his head laying on her chest listening to her heartbeat and in that moment she’d smile. Because that’s what people do when they’re in love. They smile and Allison smiled for Isaac. Just like Isaac smiled for her. So when the blade pierces her gut, it’s okay, even though she didn’t get enough smiles, she had ones that lasted, ones that went on for days and glistened in the nights. It was okay because Allison Argent had a smile that she never believed could glisten that bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on [Tumblr](http://mssweetserialkiller.tumblr.com/)  
> Be sure to follow me there!


End file.
